earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinro
='Physical Description'= Stands about 6'6 in a very relaxed and emotionless look on his face most of the time which has a small half moon shape scar under his right eye, his eyes are a faded gold color he also has many scars on his arms, his skin has an elderly grayish purple tint to it he has broad shoulders and upright body frame very muscular, His arms have alot of odd markings that look like Darnassian with a few unknown symbols in some places these symbols and tatoos are very small along with markings Scars and cuts cover his body.His most noticeable scars are the ones under each of his eyes one a small triangular cut facing down from a knife fight the other a half moon under his right eye from a plate gauntlet. His hair goes down his back, it is a Silvered Grey color giving an impression of him being fairly old but his face and body structure tells otherwise. He can usually be found in Stormwind though alot of the time he is busy in Outlands. ='History'= As a child Shinro was born into the village that was on the edge of the Kal'dorei borders at the time which ment it didn't receive as much help from the Capital or The High Priest but it also ment they aren't under the Capital's watchful eye all the time which allowed to practice and master new more complex magics like the transferring of energy or altering ones bone structure and other odd things. But these practices never left the village, as a boy Shinro was learning these at a young age but when he was around 14yrs old his village was surrounded by Darnassian Soldiers his Village for Treason and Heresy after years of turmoil and skirmishes an agreement was formed between the "Heretics" and the Elunites, There Heretic's Village would be moved out of sight to the mountains of Azshara where they could practice they're magics but along with this if the Heretics were seen outside they're boundries they were rounded up and usually executed or banished to unknown lands well during this time of War Shin was left alone in a battlefield not knowing what to do as a child he ran, taking refuge in Teldrassil hiding among the Elunites he was caught stealing from a noble but the Council saw him unfit for execution so they sent him on a boat east to the lands of Lordaeron where he would become a slave for years before the scourge assaults after that he moved to Stormwind forming a Criminal Organization called La Cosa Nostra ruling the underworld for as along as Stormwinds been around its finally disbanded and torn to pieces after a group effort from the alliance and park people later he would join the Gray Tiger Tong for a few months work then be offered a posistion as a Warden by the Darnassus officials and join Palemoon Requiem (( Current time Starts )) ='Current'= Shinro currently has been missing for awhile along with taking up his old habits of killing and stealing. ='Arrest Record'= Shinro ???? Windsong's Record acts In Stormwind City -Murder (48 counts) -Theft (112 counts) -Smuggling (12 counts) -Treason (Dismissed) -Mugging -Premeditated Murder (40 counts) -Assault (160 counts) -Battery (34 counts) -Break an entry (102 counts -Heresy (Dismissed) -Theft (112 counts) Names of Witness and Victim are being withheld for safety reasons